debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Madotsuki
|-|Yume Nikki= |-|-DREAM DIARY-= Summary Madotsuki (窓付き, lit. windowed) (pronounced /mɑˈdɒtsuː.kiː/) is the playable protagonist of Yume Nikki. She is one of the characters in Yume Nikki with an established name. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Although there is no indication nor canonicity of age given in the game, she is often depicted as a young person. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to High 2-A | High 2-A to Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cat via Cat effect, Frog via Frog effect, Demon via Demon effect, Ghost via Nopperabou and Triangle Kerchief effects, Inorganic via Neon, Stoplight, Lamp and Hat & Scarf effects Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ to High Macroverse level+ (Superior to Uboa who created another timeline and destroyed the Dream World, superior to FACE, who destroyed the Dream World) | High Macroverse level+ to Low Complex Macroverse level (Created the Dream World which is a 5th dimensional space, waking up destroys the "Real World") | Low Complex Macroverse level (Created the "Real World" which is a 6th dimensional space) Dimensionality: 5-D (The Nexus is a plane of existence which connects all worlds existing within the Dream World, each being treated as a different universe, including other versions of Madotsuki that exist within the Dream World) | 6-D (Exists in a higher plane than the regular Dream World, implied to have various layers of Dreams, this one being above the Dream World) | 7-D (It's in a higher plane than the "Real World" as the Real World on the first game was also a dream above the Dream World) Travel Speed: Immeasurable (She can travel between different worlds) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (As she exists within the 5th dimension, her movements should be above linear time, scales to her travel speed) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Should be superior to Big Red who has a world inside of him) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macrocosmic level+ to High Macroverse level+ (Can harm other beings from the Dream World like Toriningens or Poniko) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Macrocosmic level+ to High Macroverse level+ (Can't be hurt by anyone on the Dream World and is superior to everyone in it) | At least High Macroverse level+ to Low Complex Macroverse level (The destruction of the Dream World just wakes her up, doesn't die when the "Real World" is destroyed) | At least Low Complex Macroverse level (The destruction of the "Real World" and dying in it just woke her up) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with Knife effect, Interplanetary with Cat effect (Can summon UFOs from other planets), High Macroverse level+ via Weather Manipulation, Time Stop, Neon effect and Teleportation (Can affect anywhere in the Dream World with these effects) | High Macroverse level+ (Created the 5th dimensional Dream World) | Low Complex Macroverse level (Created the 6th dimensional "Real World") Powers and Abilities: |-|Dream World= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dreaming Existence (Type 2), Dimensional Travel, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Purification and Transformation (Type 6, she can absorb effects and gain their powers, most effects change her form, negative effects are negated when Madotsuki has an effect), Body Control and Regeneration (Low-High to High-Godly, Can spin her head and reattach it, can regenerate from being melted, should scale to Monoe who regenerated from being erased by Madotsuki, all beings in the Dream World have the capacity to revive after being killed by Madotsuki), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 8, can survive only as a head, reliant on her "Real World" counterpart), Weather Manipulation (Can create rain or snow), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Demon effect creates lightning while it's raining), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Inorganic Physiology (Can become snow, a lamp, a stoplight or pure light), Time Stop, Transmutation and Clairvoyance (Stoplight effect stops time, transforms beings and makes invisible beings become visible, Hamsa effect reveals secrets), Invisibility, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (Triangle Kerchief transforms Madotsuki into a ghost), Adaptation (Can adapt to environments giving her specific effects), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts), Duplication, Size Manipulation and Small Size (Type 1, Via Midget effect), Light Manipulation (Via Neon effect), 4th Wall Breaking, Social Influencing and Summoning (She directly faces the camera, can manipulate other beings to do as she wishes and summon UFOs via Cat effect), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe on Mars), Hair Manipulation (Can grow or change her hair at will), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can control flies), Stealth Mastery (Is undetected by Torniningens), Flight (Via Witch effect), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Everyone near Madotsuki with the Knife effect panics, if Toriningens get stabbed by it they become lunatic), Abstract Existence (Type 1, as she and the Dream World exist solely within her "Real World" counterpart's mind), Conceptual Erasure and One Hit Kill (The Knife effect erases whoever is hit by it and dies in one hit), Acrobatics (Can double jump), Ice Manipulation (Freezes water that touches her), Lower-Dimensional Existence and Lower-Dimensional Manipulation (Can enter the FC World which is a lower plane), Biological Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Whoever touches Madotsuki gets deformated and is forced to run away from Madotsuki), Death Manipulation and Movement Nullification (Mask of Fear stops beings from moving, kills whoever attempts to harm her), Subjective Reality (Brought NASU to life despite being a videogame character), Void Manipulation (Via waking up) |-|Creations Abilities= Space-Time Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, BFR (Type 1, Uboa can send others into another world by touching them, also created said world with a form of life that spews blood in it), Reality Warping (FACE distorts reality), Berserk Mode (Toriningens become lunatic when hit), Darkness Manipulation (Mars-san darkens the place whenever he's interacted with), Sound Manipulation (Monoe's yell threw Madotsuki back), Telekinesis and Fire Manipulation (Monoko can lift beds and is surrounded by fire), Corruption (Uboa's appearance corrupted the Pink Sea), Technology Manipulation (Shadow Monster destroys lights with his presence), Limited Infinity Manipulation and Space Manipulation (Dense Woods area created a road of infinite size) |-|"Real World"= All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 8, reliant on her Real World conterpart), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Dream World which is conceptual as it's solely imaginary), Dreaming Existence (Type 2), Data Manipulation (Created the KALIMBA TV Channel which is purely digital), Resurrection (Revived after dying in the original game) |-|Real World= All previous abilities minus Immortality, Dream Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence |-|Resistances= Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by being on Mars), Transmutation and Reality Warping (Unaffected by the Glitch Event which was distorting and transforming all of reality), Time Stop and Fear Manipulation (Big Red is unaffected by these effects), Ice Manipulation (Unfazed by being surrounded of snow), Conceptual Erasure (Toriningens survive the secondary effects from the Knife effect), Void Manipulation (Unharmed by waking up), Heat Manipulation (Can stand next to fire without any harm) Standard Equipment: All her effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Extreme situations might make her wake up Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frog:' Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. *'Umbrella:' Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Hat and Scarf:' Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). *'Yuki-Onna:' Transforms her into a Yuki-Onna. This lets her summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Knife:' Gets a knife. With it, she can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. *'Medamaude:' Transforms her into a Medamaude. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Fat:' Transforms her into a fat version of herself. *'Midget:' Transforms her into a tiny version of herself. She is capable of producing up to 6 clones of her and of destroying each of them at will. *'Flute:' Gets a flute. With it, she can play music. *'Neon:' Transforms her into a neon version of herself. This lets her produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. *'Nopperabu:' Transforms her into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets her detach her head from her body. *'Severed Head:' Transforms her into a severed head. *'Towel:' Gets a towel. This lets her sneeze on command. *'Cat:' Transforms her into a catgirl. This lets her meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards her. *'Lamp:' Transforms her into a lamp. This lets her produce light. *'Bicycle:' Gets a bicycle. With it, she can go faster. *'Long Hair:' Gets long hair. With it, she can be pretty. *'Poop Hair:' Gets poop hair. With it, she can summon flies at will. *'Blond Hair:' Gets blond hair. With it, she can be blond. *'Triangle Kerchief:' Transforms her into a ghost. This lets her become invisible at will. *'Witch:' Gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, she can fly. *'Demon:' Transforms her into a demon. This lets her summon thunder. *'Buyo-Buyo:' Transforms her into a jelly version of herself. This lets her jiggle her whole body at will. *'Stoplight:' Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. *'Hamsa:' Using it creates a shockwave that reveals hidden objects and passages. *'Mask of Fear:' A mask that kills anyone who attempts to hurt Madotsuki while she wears it. *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream World and reappearing in it. If her Dream World avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Dream World | "Real World" | Real World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yume Nikki Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Human Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Dreaming Existence Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Light Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Hair Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Demons Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Concepts Users Category:OHK Users Category:Acrobats Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Blood Users Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Berserkers Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Data Users Category:Resurrection Users